Don't Doubt Yourself Charlie
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: It is CharlieClaire set about a day after Claire has her baby. Charlie admits to her how beautiful he thinks she is.
1. Daniel

Claire sat with Charlie. Boone was dead and it was horrible. But she also had this small being in her arms. She couldn't be overtaken with sadness.

"What are you going to name him?" Charlie asked leaning his head on Claire's shoulder looking at the baby.

"I was thinking Daniel." She said looking at Charlie. He clearly adored the baby. Claire was glad for the help. She was also glad it was Charlie.

"I like that name." Charlie said letting the baby grab his finger. He was so small and frail. Charlie felt the need to protect him, and had an almost fatherly feeling. One he knew he probably shouldn't have but he couldn't shake. He had almost died for this woman, this baby.

Claire smiled her warm smile. "Daniel…How's that?" She cooed at her son. "Daniel Anthony Littleton."

Daniel closed his eyes against the bright world around him. This mom lady was holding him and he felt safe. And warm nestled up against her. His stomach was full. He fell asleep feeling eyes loving watching him.

Claire sat Daniel in the cradle Locke had made and moved back over to Charlie. She leaned up against him. "I can't believe I was going to give him up." She sighed. "And now all I want to do is get off this damn island and raise him where he should be raised." Charlie didn't say a word but she knew he was listening as he put an arm around her letting her lean up against him. "Charlie?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"If…when we get off this island you have to make me a promise okay." She moved her head so she could see his face.

"Of course Claire." He told her honestly.

"You won't lose touch with me." She bit her lip like a schoolgirl. "I'd hate that." She admitted.

"Of course I won't loose touch with you." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Claire…."He started then stopped not seeming to be able to say what he wanted.

"What is it Charlie?" She asked him her eyes locking with his.

"I just wanted you to know that you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Even in this grossness, your still beautiful." He said a blush tinting his cheeks.

Claire did blush, but she smiled. "That was so sweet. Thank you." She curled up closer to him. "Thomas never called me beautiful. He called me pretty, and cute and hot, but never beautiful."

"Well Thomas was a bloody idiot Claire. He didn't know a good thing when he had it."

Claire sighed. "Maybe I did something wrong."

"You didn't. He was a coward. He didn't deserve you." Charlie said. He hadn't talked to a girl this sincerely in years, not since before he had done drugs. But then most girls weren't Claire. "I wish I did." He whispered to himself, silently enough he didn't think Claire could hear.

"You doubt yourself to much." Claire yawned. "Stay with me tonight please Charlie."

"Of course." He said letting out a yawn himself. He lay down next to her putting his arms around her for warmth. Lately the nights had been cold, but the days just as warm.

Charlie woke to an empty bed. He got up and checked on Daniel who was fine and then went outside. Claire and Kate were sitting down talking.

"Hey Charlie." Kate said grinning.

"Hey Kate."

"I was just leaving." Kate said standing up. "I need to go check on Shannon." She said the sadness clearly showing in her voice. "Bye Charlie. Bye Claire."

Charlie went and sat next to Claire the caves seemed extremely empty, everyone was at the beach where Shannon was. "What were you two talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Girl stuff." Claire said smiling.

"That's a wicked smile." Charlie laughed pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of Claire's eyes.

"Charlie about what you said last night…"

"It was out of line." Charlie said feeling suddenly guilty.

"No, that's not it." Claire said. "I wanted to reinforce what I said. Don't doubt yourself Charlie."

"Claire you're smart, and beautiful, classy…" Charlie was stopped by Claire's hand covering his mouth.

"Charlie can you please let me finish?" Claire moved her hand to the side of his face. "You are great. You almost died, would have if it weren't for Jack, because of me. You are always there for me. Even when I pushed you away you were still right there to be my friend. You shot a man for me Charlie."

"Claire…" Charlie started. Claire put her other hand on the other side of his face and drawing him closer. She laid a soft kiss on his lips and then pulled back smiling at him.

"Your deserving Charlie." She said to him. He pulled her close to him again kissing her once again. But he wasn't going for modesty, or sweetness but to really kiss this girl.

Claire backed up pushing some of Charlie's hair back softly. "Go get some air Charlie. I have to feed Daniel, and then I'll get Kate to watch him. Me and you have some figuring out to do." She said flirty, half teasing. She leaned down giving him another swift kiss before going into the cave, only to pop out for a second with the order "Air Charlie."

He happily obyed.


	2. Talking

Charlie was walking on the beach, holding his sandals in his hand and letting the sand run between his toes. Suddenly his vision went black.

"Guess who." Came Claire's voice.

Charlie turned around letting his arms fall around her and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said letting the charm he had used on many one night girls come into his voice.

Claire smiled. "We do have some talking to do. I was thinking maybe somewhere with grass where we can be alone."

Charlie nodded moving his hand and then holding hers. He began walking towards the trails.

They came to a spot close to where they played golf but far enough away so that if anyone came it wouldn't interrupt their talk. Charlie sat down and Claire lay down easily, finally not having the weight of a baby on her. She put her head on Charlie's leg. She took a breath. "I like you Charlie. But the thing is I've come to the realization that we might never get off this island. And I have a son, who I was told was special. And I don't want to get you involved in something that you really shouldn't have to be involved in." A crease came across her forehead.

Charlie smoothed her hair back. "Claire, what if I want to be involved. I've mad mistakes in my life, but if I get serious with you…" He stopped, it seemed to analyze his words. He remembered the last women he'd spoken to like this. Then he remembered he was here with Claire now. "….that wouldn't be a bad thing…at all."

She smiled up at him. "Your so sweet Charlie." She bit her lip a little. Charlie leaned down and kissed her. He'd never had kisses like this before. He'd had bad kisses, with spit and tongue in places they didn't belong. When he just couldn't get in sync with the girl. And he'd had good kisses where the world disappeared and it all felt right. But this was different. It was almost like they were one for just a few moments. The world was gone except for them. And nothing seemed out of place. He could have gone on like this forever. But she pulled back. But that was fine to. He could look at her. He enjoyed watching Claire. Finding new freckles he hadn't noticed before, or the way her eyes had flecks of gold. Maybe a line or a birthmark he hadn't noticed before.

With Claire everything was good. It didn't matter if it was watching her breath as she slept at night to kissing her to just holding her hand. He had only felt this way once before. And even that wasn't this perfect. With Claire he could find an ecstasy and excitement drugs could never give him.

"What are you thinking Charlie?" Claire asked him.

"About how perfect you are." He smiled at her moving so that he could lay down beside her and doing his best not to disturb her.

"Your sweet." She said running her hands through his hair.

"You asked a question I told the truth." He said grinning. She smiled back. Perfect. "Claire…." He couldn't find the words. He wanted to ask how he'd managed to get her. How he deserved her. How she could stay with a has been, only recently clean junkie.

A/N I know my writing is a bit different. I've been reading a lot of Anne Rice lately and I think it refelects that some.


End file.
